Domestic
by EvoFTG
Summary: Sometimes, it's the little moments that makes life a delight... A collection of one-shot fluffy Aurumshipping (Ash/Arceus).
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n:_** _This is just an excuse to write tooth-rotting fluff of my favourite, but very rare, pairing. Somewhat interconnected with my other Aurumshipping fanfic Revisit._

* * *

Sleeping is not something unusual, per se, but Ash is surprised to find Arceus' form laid on the fluffy layers of hay that they accidentally discovered to be excellent bedding for the Legendary Pokémon when they renovated the barnhouse he has bought for their use.

It takes a few seconds why he finds it odd: In all the months since he was made a consort to the Original One, he's never seen Arceus sleeps. Ever.

There have been a few moments of quiet when Ash thought Arceus has dozed off, only to be proven otherwise. Rest for the Legendary Pokémon consists of meditations wherein it remains aware of its surroundings, including Ash's puzzled staring and poking into its sides. It's also why Ash is reluctant to believe that Arceus may truly be sleeping right now until he approaches the slumped figure, the white sheen of its pelt a stark contrast to the hays and chaffs it lies upon. The sides rise and fall in calm breaths. There is no greeting offered to him, which usually comes as soon as his touch pulls it out of its meditation. He can even hear snores – quite unlike those he heard from Brock or Cilan or most of his Pokémon, because there are hints of growls in its breathiness.

" _Pika-chu?"_

"I don't know."

It's oddly fascinating to watch. He's used to Arceus standing proud and tall, and Arceus who lays primly beside him while it nuzzles him. _This_ Arceus looks carefree and totally relaxed, with its limbs sprawled and its neck stretched out. Unlike its many times being together with him, the massive golden wheel remains as it is instead of temporarily absorbed into its being; it encircles its hindquarter although with the thick hay acting as Arceus' bedding, the spokes push into its fluffy thickness rather than pressed uncomfortably into the hard wood-planked floor. Ash is tempted to join it, maybe tuck himself in that crook of its body just behind its fore-limb, but that may be enough to rouse Arceus. Just the simple fact that Arceus is sleeping now when he's never seen it does this before says that this is a rest long overdue.

He scratches Pikachu's head absent-mindedly, the familiarity in the gesture helping him to think. What's a good etiquette when you find yourself a sleeping Legendary Pokémon? Most of them go hide themselves somewhere safe and secluded, so is it something scandalous to be found? Or is it just a precaution in general?

And what if the Legendary Pokémon in question is his spouse?

"I think maybe we should… leave? Let Arceus rest first and –"

Pikachu tugs at his collar and frowns. Since Ash fails to realize his friend's point, Pikachu scampers down to hang on his hips (Ash has to stifle a yell as his jeans is almost dragged down from the Pokémon's weight) and pulls out from his pocket an emerald-encrusted brooch shaped like the wheel around Arceus' abdomen.

Right. Because if Arceus doesn't want to be found, it would have chosen to plop down in its Hall of Origin instead of here.

Ash shouldn't have doubted it, not with the brooch as a solid proof of Arceus' welcome to his presence. It is a mean by which Arceus announces its presence on Earth, and that Ash is free to come to it – an arrangement devised by the Pokémon itself long before they started entertaining possibilities of romance between them. It lasts only so long as Arceus is on Earth and disintegrates with its departure, which is why Ash has come here as soon as he sees the jewellery sparkling on his study desk.

Of course, Ash didn't expect to see Arceus sleeping, of all things. Clearly, the sight laid in front of him proves how wrong he was… and also reassures him that there's nothing wrong to stay by its side if Arceus can afford to lay back here, of all places.

However, before he can make himself comfortable (he's not kidding, Arceus is warm, fuzzy and is generally a good thing to snuggle with) the Legend begins to stir.

An awakening Arceus is something he has never experienced before. It's difficult to describe the _sensation_ in that moment despite the usual procedure of stretching, yawning, and bleary blinking as newly-opened eyes adjust into focus. The closest analogy Ash's mind can do is of someone turning on the kitchen stove; there is the initial, sudden burst before quickly calming down to a ring of steady-burning little flames. Maybe if Ash is a little more poetic-minded, he can come up with better descriptions to the feeling of Arceus' vast consciousness rousing from its slumber, but it is what it is. Ash has gotten past most of his instinctive fear of the rows of sharp teeth that are involuntarily put on display when Arceus yawns – those teeth have touched his skin before, never hurting, just enough to send pinpricks of shiver through his spine before its tongue comes to soothe. He comes to appreciate it as a spectacle as Arceus does not exhibit the existence of its physical mouth easily, aside for him. The light of Arceus' eyes brighten to its usual glow as the previously lidded eyes open all the way, revealing red pupils and green where in humans should have been white.

 _-Oh,_ Arceus says, its mental voice entering his mind as easily as it does the moment it finds Ash standing nearby, _-Forgive me; I must have drifted off._

Arceus' voice also lacks the tell-tale rasps that usually accompanies sentences like _Five more minutes_ or _I'm up, I'm up_. Which kind of makes sense when he thinks about it, since telepathic speech doesn't involve priming its physical voice-box to do the talking.

He shuffles up to the nearest shoulder and rests his hand on the protruding spike. Hard bone meets his fingertips but the warmth radiating from the Original One is as comforting as he remembers it. Smiling up at the face faithfully waiting for his reply, Ash says, "It's alright. I was just surprised to see you sleeping."

Then, without understanding where it has been hiding all this time, a freshly-sprung concern makes him say, "Are you okay?" faster than his mind can decide whether it's a good idea or not.

Ash realizes what has triggered the inquiry as soon as it leaves his mouth. For someone who used to be missing a portion of its very life-force and was still completely up to beating Dialga, Palkia and Giratina into submission at the same time, it's jarring to see that same person showing any sort of weakness. It doesn't sit well with Ash when the last extended rest forced upon Arceus was for its recovery from the wounds sustained from Marcus' treachery.

The wriggling, coiling fear in his stomach is immediately soothed by the careful nuzzles of its gold-tipped forehead to his chest.

 _-I am fine, dear one – only a little tired._

Soothed, but not entirely reassured. 'Tired' is better than 'wounded' but he rather sees Arceus as it usually does – proud, a little intimidating, but entirely affectionate when no one is looking.

"Arceus… what happened to you?"

Arceus' ears perk curiously towards him but says nothing. Ash realizes that this is yet another question that he _should_ have filtered out – he doesn't want to sound like a mother hen but his anxiety got the better of him. Arceus is not a damned damsel in distress, not with the commands of all the Type Plates at its whims and the many ways it can make its prospecting attackers sorely regret their decision to bother the Original One.

When does worry turns to paranoia? When it comes to Legendary Pokémon, is there such thing as not caring enough, or too much?

Nevertheless, Arceus is _his_ wife/husband/mate. Ash is not going to feel sorry for his right to be concerned about his significant other.

His expression must be telling, because Arceus unfurls a golden aura to form a slim tendril from its flank-wheel and wraps it around Ash's waist and chest in some sort of an embrace. It's not unusual for him to be treated like this, although being yanked forward by the light-coils still come as a surprise that makes him gasp; a muffled _unf!_ escapes through clenched teeth as the hay softens his landing between the outstretched front limbs.

 _-I am not hurt if that is what worries you,_ it says, carefully nudging stray hair out of Ash's eyes with the tip of its forehead, _-It is not something that a little rest cannot fix._

"Arceus, you know that's not going to –"

Now, Arceus always has one method or another to interrupt him, especially when he inevitably slips into a long rant without noticing for whatever reasons, but _this_ one totally comes out the blue.

Arceus is _kissing_ him.

Without warning, the dark grey face is lowered and pushed beyond his personal space. His words are stopped short by a gasp, then the gasp is muffled by the coarse fur making up its grey face; a concave surface that hides its mouth is pressed against his lips and a small portion of his cheeks. He can feel the vibrations of a soft rumble on the hide in contact with his skin, but despite the trembling from the large Pokémon, its mouth remains closed. This is mildly puzzling to Ash, knowing how fond Arceus is of using its tongue, _especially_ in a kiss, but he surmises that this is perhaps an extension of its greeting albeit in a very shocking manner.

Ash does the only thing that makes sense, places his hands on either side of its face and holds on. It's the sort of kiss that is long, relaxed, heartfelt without being lustful – it is simply Arceus seeking comfort in its mate and Ash happily gives it all to the Legend until it pulls away with a happy sigh.

Ash stares for a few moments at the Legendary Pokémon, who manages to look _adorably_ sheepish at the spontaneity. "…Wow," he manages finally, of all things which could be said.

 _-I am truly glad that you are here, Ash. I hope I am not interrupting anything important._

"You didn't. I was wondering when you're going to come anyway."He reaches out a hand to smooth the hairs his previous grasps have accidentally crinkled. In a few strokes, the fur is again aligned as to seem like a smooth surface if seen from some distance away.

Pikachu, who has leaped off Ash's shoulders just in time to avoid being dragged down alongside him, now comes padding into the small area framed by Arceus' legs where Ash is lying. The Pokémon chirps out a greeting to the Original One before proceeding to choose for himself a perch on one of Arceus' shoulder-spikes. Ash has no idea what's up with Pikachu and his preference for shoulders, but he's not going to question something so trivial when he has other pressing matters in mind.

For now, the pressing matter is, "Is there something I can do?"

The abrupt burst of light around Arceus signals to him that the Alpha is undertaking a transformation. He's not able to follow it through, being forced to close his eyes and shield them behind his hands for good measure as the brightness begins to make his head pounds strangely. Only when the warmth and light fade away does he risks a peek through his fingers and discovers what Arceus has done: Maintaining its appearance but with its body shrunken to a third its original size. There are still differences in their size, sure, but now it's not as pronounced as before. Needless to say, it's a development that Ash has nothing to object to, especially when he finds himself snuggled neatly into the curve of Arceus' body like he absolutely belongs there.

He _does_ belong there, as Arceus' head swerves around to plant kisses all over his face, spelling out clearly what it wants. The tip of its tail plays with his feet and brushes his ankles; its breaths warm and heavy on his skin. No one would've attributed Arceus to being a touchy-feely lover – Hell, even Ash didn't even think of Arceus as someone you'll make a lover before its confession, but Arceus really is a tender partner. A warm and comfortable presence, just like Ash hopes to be to the Pokémon…

"Alright, alright – I'm already here, Arceus," he says, his giddy laughter coming out anyway despite his best efforts to appear dignified. He's never one to be associated with _dignity_ anyway – more like _crash_ and _burn._ "What _else_ I can do?"

Arceus hums, which either means it is genuinely thinking of an answer or it's merely a distraction as it continues nuzzling against him.

 _-I miss you,_ it says seriously, the words coming out like a matter-of-fact statement rather than a heart's confession, _-When I have finished with the… When I have finished my task, I thought of only coming to you. I did not plan further beyond waiting for your arrival. Perhaps you can provide suggestions as to our schedule?_

"You come here to _relax._ We can think of something to do later."

 _-I AM relaxing,_ Arceus says with a tilted head as though to point out that its posture should be more than proof of its claim. _-I do not know what impression you have of me, but I am not so diminished that we ought to be subjected to a house arrest._

"Well, think of it this way: I've just walked all the way here, we can hang around for a while until I catch my breath."

He knows that he's far from looking like someone who needs a breather – he's hardly broken a sweat since he has the help of his Gogoat to help carry him along the journey – but it serves his purpose to win his argument. It doesn't matter that Arceus too knows that it's just an excuse to get it to relent.

However, any attempt of looking disgruntled on Arceus' part is offset by the deep-chested purring when Ash circles his thumb around the green spot on its face.

"Come on, Arceus. Just let yourself lay back. It's not a crime to take a day or two off."

Arceus' agreement comes silently, in the shifting of its posture to curl itself better around Ash's body and lays its head so as to direct his stroking hands to the stretch of its neck. _Of course_ nobody would have believed that this is the same Judgment-dispensing Arceus who once loomed over Michina town if it keeps acting not too differently than his Pikachu when in his more affectionate moods…

Embarrassingly, being the unruly thing that it is, Ash's stomach decides in that moment to disturb the peace with the universally infamous ballad of the hungry grumbling. He would've attempted to pass it off as some weird night animals' mating calls and avoid Arceus' accusatory glare, but being close as they are guarantees that all deceptions are out of the question.

"No worries, Arceus," he says instead as Arceus, without dislodging his massages, levels a one-eyed gaze questioningly at his recently musical stomach. "I've bought some food before I came down here. I can eat later."

 _-Ah, yes,_ Arceus says, directing its attention on the brown paper bag slumped listlessly on the floor nearby. With a few quick sniffs, Arceus' frown deepens critically; clearly disapproving of what passes for dinner, consisting of a now-soggy hamburger, a packet of fries and a can of soda which he ordered off the first fast food restaurant before starting off on his reunion journey.

 _-…You ask me to take care of myself, when you are borderline neglecting yours._

"Bit of an exaggeration there, don't you think? And, hey, at least I won't go hungry tonight."

Apparently, while food is not a concern at all for a Legendary Pokémon who is sustained by the ambient natural energies, Arceus is readily worried of his nutrition state – as though he's vulnerable to starvation or food poisoning.

In some way that Ash is _not_ going to say out loud, the attention is… flattering.

With another heavy sigh, Arceus thankfully chooses to let go of the matter and sinks back into the comforts of his touch. With the opportunities to hold the Original One so closely, Ash wouldn't have minded missing more than just dinners when there are other people out there who would've given an arm and a leg (Cynthia easily comes to mind at this thought) for a glimpse of a Legendary Pokémon.

 _-One of these days, I really should acquaint myself with preparation of human food…_

Ash's hand stalls in his stroking as his mind is flooded with the mental imagery of the kitchen of his apartment back where he actually lives when not spending his time with Arceus here, except with the addition of a certain Legendary Pokémon hurrying about _a la_ Delia when she's behind schedule in preparing breakfast for the day.

It's absurd for sure… but the Ketchum knows better than to take lightly any word spoken by the Original One, even one spoken sleepily like it does just now. Arceus is already well-versed in many human activities, products of hundreds of years' worth of observations and frequent visits of Earth, even learning to mingle inconspicuously among people. Ash has no doubt that if Arceus is putting its mind on it, it's going to be able to surpass his cooking level in a day or two.

Again, a flattering rather than disturbing thought, but that's something to entertain for another day.

"You're a real sweetheart, Arceus," he says, to which he receives a grunt of obviously faked annoyance, and continues to comb his fingers through the silky fur lazily.

Arceus requests his closeness not with words, but Ash understands the tail curling around his waist just as perfectly. Happily, Ash Ketchum retreats into the crook of its neck, his hands continue to stroke whichever part of the Pokémon he can reach. Very soon, the red irises grow dim until the light fades completely, blending into the surrounding green; its contented rumble resonates in every breath even while soundly asleep.

Ash is growing sleepy himself when he realizes a warm weight settling in his lap comfortably: His Pikachu, looking far too shrewd than any Pokémon has any right to be as if saying, _See? I told you shouldn't have worried._

"Yeah, yeah – I know, I was wrong, you were right, all that stuffs."

Despite himself, Ash finds himself giggling at the Pokémon's antics and surrenders to the charming black eyes that gaze up at him. Pikachu gives another delighted _"Pika-Pika!"_ and snuggles into the jacket comfortably. Ash hugs it with one arm while the other is kept on Arceus' neck.

"'night, bud," he says as the little creature gives a wide yawn before curling into itself, falling asleep as quickly as Arceus does, perhaps from its exhaustion after the day's worth of Pokémon battling before they received Arceus' tell-tale brooch – and then, he too, follows after the two Pokémon and falls asleep himself not a few minutes later, lured by the comfortable warmth and familiarity in their companionship.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum breathes in deeply, savouring the scent that teases his nostrils with the exotic warmth of spices and the fertile musk of Earth after the rain. Delightful, lively and so much more. He tries to touch the bared throat with his hands, only to find that he wants to kiss it instead. Already he has his shirt and jacket off although from his navel downwards he still has his clothing on… only, well, they have been compromised for ease of access. He would have liked them removed too but sometimes there are progresses that need rushing instead of going about it slowly and patiently.

Above him, head tilted back for his attention, Arceus lets out a quivering moan as rough lips trail tentative kisses on the grey underside of its neck. Listening to the sinfully luscious noises makes Ash shudders too; it feels like ghostly fingertips are dancing on his skin and down his back. To outsiders, it may look like he has Arceus pinned into the corner of the room, but Ash knows better that it is more accurate to say that Arceus is deigning to play along. He always remembers that it is him who is under its mercy rather than what their positioning suggests.

Still…

It's hard not to ravish the Legendary Pokémon in front of him. It's downright _impossible._ So, being the impatient man that he is, Ash presses himself harder against Arceus, who is aligned along the wall and pushed flat against it. Arceus' heart beats to a calmer rhythm than his, but it is still noticeably more urgent than ordinary. It comforts him to feel the evidence of Arceus' arousal, rather than just him enjoying himself. He's already being selfish enough as it is, asking this from the Original One…

"Talk to me, Arceus," he pleads breathily, kissing reverence along the twin rivulets that run down the grey portion of its throat.

 _-I… Ah, what do you wish to hear?_

Ash can't help but huff out a helpless laughter. "Arceus, you can just recite the alphabets and I'll still be all over you."

 _-An exaggeration, surely._ Arceus pauses to allow itself a stray moan through gritted teeth, before its mental voice continues, _-I rather not attempt it just yet… I am not quite adept with verbal stimulation._

Ash _has_ to stop to bite his lip at the mental image that comes into his mind. Arceus' nonverbal grunts and moans are already fraying him inside out; if there are real words being thrown in there, and knowing just how _descriptive_ Arceus can be…

" _Fuck,"_ he moans into the bristles of fur, unaware of the curse that has gleefully escape him. By force of habits, he's not someone prone to particularly strong curses – but of course, exceptions exist.

For one, Arceus is unintentionally a bad influence to the hygiene of his speech.

He hopes of being more of a gentleman about this, but really, he's burning too hot to endure it on his own. Blatantly he searches for friction against one of Arceus' fore-leg, earning him a surprised growl from his inhuman lover as his hardness makes itself known through the cotton fabric of his shorts.

 _-Ash, if you want – if you wish for me –_

But Ash is not hearing any of it; he's too far gone, grinding frantically against the willing limb, his arms thrown around the neck to brace himself and pull them closer together. Arceus is saying something, harsh growls interspersed with broken words that do not mean anything to the Ketchum at the moment. However, he has enough awareness to stop himself and look up at the grey face above him, at the slightly parted jaws and the tip of a tongue darting out to lick its mouth, at the bright crimson glow of its irises…

"Arceus, I'm… I'm not –? I mean, can I…?"

He doesn't have the strength or the composure to finish his sentence. Luckily, the rest of his unsaid question is nevertheless understandable to the Legendary Pokémon, who is doing its best with their limited options to reciprocate with the heavy licks on his neck and chest.

 _\- It is alright, my dearest. For me now…_

There's a brief explosion in front of his retinas, filling his vision with whiteness even behind his closed eyes. It's an assurance, given like it has always been but his lust-fogged brain hears it like an order which he eagerly obeys. He feels the warmth uncoiling in his groin, rushing out of him after a few short, careless tugs – he can't remember when he has starts touching himself, can't even remember when he's had his shorts pulled down to his knees in the first place. With his eyes scrunched shut and his teeth clenched tightly that his jaws hurt, Ash stifles his shouts into Arceus' heaving chest, all the while its heart beats its frantic tune in his ears… 

**_xxxxx_**

When he comes to himself, Ash feels like he has missed an entire day in his… what, sleep? Coma? Sleeping coma? In the condition that he is in, Ash can't remember the term although the phenomenon is not unknown to him – it happens once in a while, so as long as Ash is still breathing and all his limbs are intact, he's not too worried.

 _-It has only been an hour or so since you fell asleep,_ Arceus informs him when he groggily asks of it. Its mental voice sounds overly composed in a way that Ash knows trying to mask its amusement; Ash can't help but smile in return despite the throbbing in his skull.

"That's still a pretty strong one…" Not that he's complaining. Anything having to do with being with Arceus is wholly welcomed and enjoyed, even something as simple as snuggling together on a rainy day with only a cup of hot chocolate and Arceus' lilting voice telling of stories of its old life…

When they have sex, more often than not it's more like a bonus than an objective.

Ash's breaths come out in gentle curling wisps when the colder air embraces it. His body is warm, sweats beading his skins that makes him think it can't be all that pleasant to be near to, but apparently Arceus has no problem with it.

In fact, Arceus is positioning itself so as to maximize contact between its hide and his skin. And there are quite a lot of skin to be in contact with too with his upper body being exposed to the world and Arceus' diligent tongue. And now, when they are all spent and done for, he feels like it is too much trouble to remove what clothing still remaining on his body – namely his half-downed shorts and his pants puddling around his feet. Sleeping after sex is normal for men everywhere, but the low-key headache is telling that he's somehow overdoing it.

If everyone else is concerned with preparing their orifices, Ash has to be mindful of their so-called Auras as well – Legendary Pokémon do not only 'mate' with physical bodies.

Usually, it's not a problem until Ash, like tonight, forgets himself and rushes into the act. It's of no consequence to the Alpha but Ash is absolutely floored in the aftermath when Arceus is not given enough opportunities to regulate its Aural pressures. Arceus is adamant on delaying further continuation on their love-making, in fact on the verge of citing all the unpleasant possibilities of having his mortal body under overt Aural pressures before Ash himself concedes defeat. Very soon he sees the point of Arceus' caution, seeing that he now lays as limp as a noodle and having only enough strength in his fingers to stroke the Legend's head and neck.

However, apparently Arceus is not quite done yet. There is not much touching at the start; it seems that the Legend is compensating for the lacking _afterwards,_ immediately curling its body around his and proceeding with the cuddles and licks, oh damn the licking, it has not stopped for more than a few seconds since Arceus has started, and only then so it can start anew at other places…

All in all, he is in no position to complain. In fact, as he massages the Legend just under its head, he is no longer just content. He is _giddy_ by the fact that at this moment, the Alpha Legend is here, its focus singularly on him, devoting a slice of its vast reserves of time to his small figure. He feels, inexplicably, as though he is in control of –

 _No, no, no, that's wrong,_ a voice, which has been content to lay low and let his physical body enjoy Arceus' attention, exclaims. In terms of mental voice, it is probably loud enough to rattle his metaphorical skull. It says, _Bit arrogant way of thinking, isn't it? You don't 'control' a Legendary Pokémon unless you have a serious death wish. Best you can do is ask nicely and hope it'll cooperate._

No, it isn't control. However, he is given some _freedom_. Not many can claim that he has _allowed_ in bed with a Legend and survives to tell the tale. Or at least, to remember the experience afterwards…

…which makes it all the worse that he has come to Arceus like he did. Least of all, he should _not_ involve the Alpha when it's his own damned fault he had that stupid hard-on.

"…I'm sorry, Arceus."

 _-What for?_

The licking does not stop. It does not have to; the inquiry is made all the same, although it does slow down considerably. And now Ash is faced with a question that needs answering for both of their sakes.

"I kinda… rush into things back there."

 _-You definitely did, but it is hardly worth an apology._

"Y-yeah, about that…" Ash takes a deep breath and pushes himself upright so he sits cross-legged, his back against Arceus' side. He has to be truthful to unknot the guilt in his chest, which doesn't make it any easier to talk about. He takes another deep breath like it will be the only one he will be getting before he starts. "I _definitely_ owe you an apology. I just – I couldn't control myself. I was already on my way back when I saw… _that."_

He gulps, visibly struggling to find his voice which comes out eventually squeaky and very un-Ash-like, "…I didn't mean to, it's just that I happen to look at _them;_ it was a dark alley, but it's day anyway, and they were… they were just kissing at first and Pikachu tried to pull me away, but they did more than that. I saw the guy pulled up her skirt, there wasn't much showing but I can see where the hands were going, and she made this sounds and – and –"

Ash makes a despairing noise as his mind goes back in time, reliving the sudden arousal that has taken him by surprise and shame. Coming to his senses and realizing that he has breached on someone else's privacy was bad enough, but worst of all was the near-insensible dash he made for the barnyard where Arceus has been staying whenever it came to visit. It's all a blur to him now, how he has burst through the front door, surprising Arceus with his urgency before practically tackling the Alpha and kissing it all over.

He's always thankful that Pikachu is one perceptive Pokémon, but tonight that sentiment doubles. Pikachu had given him a wink and a pat on the back faster than he could understand what he's doing in his desperation, leaving the house all to himself and Arceus…

Ash blushes more deeply, his eyes avoiding Arceus' and shrinking into himself. After a few minutes of courage-finding silence, with his eyes still evasive from locking on to the Legend, he mutters resignedly, "I went right back home after that but I can't take them off my mind… and I took it all out on you…"

He's sure to get a stern lecturing at best, a cold shoulder more likely and an all-out displeasure at worst. He mentally prepares himself to all of these scenarios while Arceus just stares on, silent for what feels like eternity to the very nervous human.

"I tried to get away! I swear – I don't know why I stayed at all – I knew you'd be angry –"

 _-Angry? Why-ever would I be?_ Arceus _blinks_ puzzledly, only now realizing that Ash has done with the recounting and is now waiting for its verdict.

"Uh…" Ash finally finds that the genuine curiousity a safe cue to look at the Legend-lover in the eyes again. His lower lip is still trembling though. "…I mean, it wasn't you but I was still… turned on…?"

Arceus blinks again, comically owlish considering that the Pokémon is not used to blinking while Ash waits nervously for the full implications of it to sink in Arceus' mind. Arceus stretches its neck, letting its forehead meets the human's scalp; they are now eye-to-eye, brown ones into red-on-green, each watching the other carefully.

 _-You are a normal young man with normal desires, Ash Ketchum. Your body simply reacts as it should under the circumstance – but it is your will that brings you back to me. In the end, you choose to share yourself with me, and that is not something I ought to be displeased with._

"But –"

 _-I insist that you think no more of this. Everything turns out for the best, despite what you may feel about it._

That's… actually true, considering how he is now snuggling comfortably with the Alpha, the distant ache between his legs a fond reminder of his frantic rutting that starts it all. It's not the best climax he's ever had but it's decent enough for something rushed and incomplete. He couldn't even last long enough to get to the real deal –

He realizes suddenly, as his face begins to heat up with a mixture of shame and disbelief at his own thoughtlessness, that he'd completely forgotten about Arceus' part. His body jolts upright like a coiled spring finally released, all too conscious of Arceus' eyes being trained suspiciously on his face. It's a basic good manner in bed to ensure that both partners are having a good time, and he's failing that simple task?

"Oh, no – Arceus, I didn't wait for you to finish…!"

Arceus sighs heavily as if this is something it has been expecting, yet hoping to avoid discussing.

 _-I assure you that it is of no consequence. Your Aura was intense enough to satisfy me for the time being. And no, it is not a failing on your part, nor do you owe me anything._

Of course Arceus, being its Arceus-y self, will find ways to deflect each of his concern without needing him to say it out loud.

Sure, he got some gifts with his Aura sensitivity but lacking in proper training of an Aura-user like Riley means that his options are limited if he tries to try those fancy Aura stuffs on his own. It's the reason Arceus repeatedly assures him that his natural state, especially when influenced by his emotions, are more than enough to compensate for Ash being a human consort to a Legendary Pokémon.

However, that doesn't mean he can ignore its needs, what with Arceus being so understanding to him…

"I know, but… it doesn't feel right. And it's not fair for you."

Before Arceus can reply, Ash crawls forward and settles himself into the space between its outstretched front legs where it's easier for them both to continue touching each other. He can't tell why exactly but stroking Arceus' face is as much a source of comfort to him as it does to Arceus. Already he can see the pleasure clouding its eyes, whose glow fades ever so slightly the moment he runs circle with his thumb around the green spots.

 _-It is not a question of being fair,_ Arceus mumbles, somehow managing to resume its thought through his comfortable distraction.

"I know that too. Doesn't stop me from wanting to do it proper." If only his human biology stops being in his way, he has no doubt what he wants to do next. As it is though… "So, how long do you think we're gonna have to wait?"

Between his eagerness and Arceus' natural caution for his well-being, Ash can almost feel the swell of its Legendary Aura like a weight in his chest, trying to make complete the union the way Legendary Pokémon normally does with each other. He trusts Arceus to look out for them both but it is Ash's role, so to speak, to assure and persuade it to wind down and just enjoy each other.

 _-Ash, you are insatiable,_ it says and fails spectacularly to make it sound like a complaint. More quietly, it adds, _-…I assume it will take a few more hours before it is safe to try and mate again…_

"I'm not 'trying again', Arceus. I'm definitely going for it – that's a promise."

Arceus' surprise is immensely satisfying to watch. He _really_ can't get enough of it, and looks forwards to when Arceus is comfortable enough for him to make good on his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n:** Thank you everyone for reading this fic, and for your comments and suggestions. This chapter is inspired by comments from ElisabethMably, so thank you again! _

* * *

Ash Ketchum runs as fast as his feet can carry him, but he still wishes that he's part-pokémon capable of using Agility or, better yet, Extreme Speed. Arceus has patience, that much is a given – it's an absolute must for a pokémon expected to watch over the entire Earth – but Ash, a human, does not. It's hardly the most notable trait about him either, so it's understandable that he tears down the road leading out of Pallet Town. He still has some ways to go before he reaches the forest's edge and the barnhouse that is located there.

Pikachu, being an Electric-type that he is, bounds alongside him effortlessly – a further point for regretting his mediocre, humanly speed. Ash won't go so far as to say that he's wasting precious time but he does feels like it is a time he rather more spends with his spouse. If only he hasn't promised Prof. Oak to be his delivery-boy today; but he did, and thankfully it's only one short trip to Prof. Elm's. Something about an egg or a seed which needs delivering; with his mind stubbornly thinking about Arceus waiting for him at home, there's not much room left for paying attention.

" _Pika-chu!"_

Which is Pikachu's way of saying that he should take it easy before he causes damages to himself, but of course Ash doesn't see the point of it.

"Come on," he says, and surprises himself that much words spoken already leave him gasping for extra breaths. "Arceus. Not gonna make it wait."

It's not like he hasn't strained himself before; that's pretty much how he rolls anyway. The barnhouse will be there for him to catch his breaths at the end of it. So, really – no reason not to push himself for now. That said, it's still a considerable distance to run all the way that Ash finds himself almost hitting his limit by the time the barnhouse comes into view: He draws his breaths raggedly, his sides stinging with invisible needles, his legs feeling like fire is burning in his muscles… all of which are worth it when he spies the unmistakable, imposing figure of the Original One striding lonely around the front yard.

"Hey, Arc –"

Because, _of course_ he should make a misstep in the most inappropriate time, tripping over his own feet running over the uneven ground. His arms flail wildly for balance but it's already too late.

He falls down _hard,_ face first – or, he would have, if he hasn't brought his arms together to protect his head area. His call for Arceus turns into a muffled, painful-sounding _unff!._

Pikachu, narrowly missing the heap of body that is Ash, sharply swerves to return to the trainer whom he has overshot.

"' _m fine,"_ he answers to the pikachu's urgent _pika,_ spitting out stray grasses and feeling for injuries on his face as he does.

He doesn't get to say much else after that as luminescent threads slither through the grasses towards him. He welcomes their coming, feeling them entwine his limbs and chest with warmth that he knows too well; within seconds, he is completely encompassed, lifted off the ground and carried over the remaining distance to the barnhouse, where Arceus is waiting for its projected aura-vines to reel in completely and bring the Ketchum into its vicinity. Preparing himself to be dropped, Ash is instead lowered down gently on a long bench sitting against the house's wall – a bench which he hasn't seen before and which is definitely not here when he left a few hours ago. Similar aura-tendrils as that which carries Ash are now depositing Pikachu beside his trainer.

He misses completely the Legend's approach, somehow. Arceus' shadow falling on him makes him look up at the face already above him; the late sunlight haloes its outline, gentler echo of the glow it wielded when Ash first saw it in its blinding rage.

"Oh. Hi there, Arceus." He gestures towards the field where he has been plucked from. "Thanks. You know I could've just walked from there but –"

Arceus' lowered head skims over his body in a quick inspection, stopping briefly at the one ankle he's tripped over. It aches a little, but Ash knows his body enough that it will be back to normal in no time at all.

"It's not that bad, Arceus. See? It's just one wrong step there."

 _-Yes, I can see that,_ it says, finally lifting its face and carefully pushing its metal-laced forehead soft angle of his shoulder. Warm breaths that brings to mind of seaside breeze waft across the little patch of skin around the collar – he can never get enough of the comfort in these little things, just as he suspects that Arceus is not going to grow out of its tendency to nuzzle him anytime soon.

 _-…However, I rather wish you not being hurt by such trivial reasons. You are already prone to disasters as it is, not to mention your habits of heroism._

"Hey, I laugh in the face of dangers, don't you know?"

 _-Unfortunately, dangers do not share the same sense of humour as you do._

He tingles where Arceus taps him with the tip of the forehead-snout – on his throat, his shoulders, down to his chest and several places along his arms – tiny pinpricks of electricity-like sensation that must be Arceus' way of treating the aftermath of his fall. His muscles tense at first, then relax as the balming effects spread throughout his body. His burning lungs draw in fresh breaths without suffering the searing pain of fatigue. Arceus' last stop is on the ankle, which it nuzzles cat-like – if there exists a cat the size of a house, that is, complete with the chest-vibrating purrs. The deep ache in his tendons miraculously dissipate the moment it withdraws. If not for the sweats still clinging to his skin, Ash would have a hard time believing that he's just made a mad dash home.

 _-There,_ it murmurs with well-deserved satisfaction and ends it with another round of nuzzling, completely indifferent to his fresh-from-running ickiness.

After all these years, _now_ he understands why most of the girls accompanying him on his pokémon travels weren't too keen on being nearby after a few days of bathless journeys. Between him and Arceus' flawless pelt – fur like velvet, white to the point of gleaming in the sunlight, and somehow terrifyingly pristine – it feels like a sin to even _touch_ the Legend.

"Arceus, I'm not –"

Much to his surprise, levitating in the air where it has no right to be, a china cup completely distracts him from whatever protests he is about to make. Lazily, almost precariously, it drifts towards him in a matching-patterned saucer, managing not to spill a drop of water despite looking it may crash into smithereens any moment now.

 _-You seem only tired. My Aura will help you regain your strength faster. Please, allow it to settle first,_ it says at the same moment as the cup-and-saucer does exactly that into his hands.

He looks into the cup. The liquid swirling gradually to a stop in it has the look and scent of jasmine tea – complete with that very same flower as a decoration, floating on the surface like a lily in a pond. Pikachu, on the other hand, doesn't seem bothered by the method of delivery and immediately bites into his snack – something that looks like a slice of sponge cake, to Ash's eyes – with surprising eagerness, considering that he's just had a hearty breakfast in town.

…Well, Ash can't say that he doesn't feel thirsty himself after all that running. Taking a careful sip, Ash is pleasantly surprised that he is not met with a burnt tongue; the tea remains delicious and warm just right whether it is a drop or a mouthful. There's something else about the taste too, something that he can't quite point out what – it fills his mouth with a bittersweet yet not unpleasant taste, conjuring in his mind soothing images of smoking logs in a bonfire. The scent that plays in his nostrils is of jasmine but underneath that is the sweetness of rain-soaked grass and fertile Earth.

It feels like he is tasting a sliver of Arceus itself, if that even makes sense.

 _-Human food preparation is normally outside of my expertise, but tea-brewing is something I am well-versed in. I hope it is to your liking,_ Arceus says, though its tone is already satisfied with the reactions it is getting from Ash. _-Drink it slowly. I have something that needed done for now, but I shall be nearby if you need me._

"Yeah, okay… – I mean, what are you going to do?"

Arceus nuzzles him as an answer but declines to say more. Ash has the feeling that this is more out of urgency to have it done with rather than reluctance to explain. Leaving him to finish his cupful of tea, Arceus goes back to its aimless pacing around the front yard: ears swivelling, neck extended, its gaze sharp with inhuman perceptivity as it sweeps its surrounding. Sometimes, its head jerks into a direction for seemingly without reasons; other times, it gives an impression of sniffing the air.

Ash is watching too, unsuccessfully. He sees nothing but the barnhouse and the green, peaceful meadow, smells nothing but the aroma of jasmine rising from his drink, hears nothing but the low sighs of wind among the grasses.

 _-Stay where you are, Ash,_ Arceus speaks up at the same moment as its hooves begin to glow and sprouts lightning from their tips.

Ash's first reaction is apprehension that turns quickly to fear. He's had enough shares of unforeseen adventures that had brought him troubles ranging from threats to his life to world-ending catastrophe. However, Arceus' advice and calmness reassures him from doing the things his instinct tells him to do.

He is safer here than anywhere else.

With that conviction, the scene before him becomes more awe-inspiring than terrifying. Pikachu leaps into Ash's lap – carefully avoiding knocking the cup off Ash's hold – to watch the unfolding spectacle together. Energy thrums around Arceus with an intensity that raises goosebumps on Ash's skin. The evening breeze, calm and gentle elsewhere, is picking up speed and spiralling around the Alpha, undulating the extension on its head like a windblown ribbon. The light around its lower limbs becomes fluid, straddling descriptions of flame and lightning; its cool blue glow clashes with the golden radiance from its flank-wheel and the fiery wisps from the green gemstones in its four spokes. These herald the activation of its Multitype though after the initial flash dies down, Ash cannot say that he recognizes what Type Arceus has turned into.

" _Pika-chu? Pika?"_

"I… can't tell. It's… Grass maybe? No, not Bug either. Or is it –"

It's not only because Ash hasn't seen the Legend in all of its alternative formes; Arceus' colour schemes don't match the Types Ash is familiar with. All of the golden portions on its body, including the flank-wheel, are turquoise like tropical ocean, yet the colour is not right for a Water-Type Arceus. Its eyes and the gemstones in the wheel share the same unsettling glow, a colour of eerie purple that strikes a deep sense of foreboding. Ash is unsure of the creeping apprehension he senses for this version of Arceus while, at the same time, feeling an undeniable attraction to this unknown it has just revealed…

 _Well, duh,_ the small voice in his mind says. _That's still Arceus; doesn't matter if it got turned blue or green or red._

He's stopped drinking his tea now but is not even aware of it, being so engrossed in the fantastic display of light and fierce wind. His eyes are hopelessly riveted. The fire-lightning is elongating, forming branches that take on a vague shape around Arceus, crossing each other at constant intervals until something like a circular net is formed around it. The threads still anchored around its limbs are brighter and more alive now, writhing like something wild that seeks for freedom.

 _-Scatter,_ it growls in a deep timbre Ash is unfamiliar with, throwing its command to the wind.

Suddenly, there is a high-pitched sound, like a whine or a whistle, and for a second, the lighting cage wobbles; then, each line of the net spreads outwards explosively, bringing in their wake a shockwave that ripples through the ground and the still air easily like waves that forms on water surface. The scattered lines travel beyond the property's boundary, eventually dissolving into freckles of light. In the deepening shadows of the edge of the forest, it looks like numerous fireflies have suddenly taken flight before disappearing altogether.

It all happens so fast; Ash's mouth is still hanging open by the time Arceus reverts back to its default Typing. His eyes follow after Arceus as it moves around – apparently inspecting its invisible handiwork – before gliding over to the still-sitting Ash and Pikachu. Ignoring his entranced human, Pikachu leaps down from the bench happily and chirps its question at Arceus, who listens with an air of amusement.

 _-Yes, there is more inside. You can have it if you wish,_ Arceus replies which promptly sends the pikachu into the barnhouse, a little extra spring in his steps at the thought of more snacks to be had.

As for his trainer…

The tip of Arceus' forehead sneaks under his chin and gently pushes his mouth shut.

 _-Do you like what you see?_

Instantly, Ash's cheeks burst with colour and hotness intense enough to make him feel in a danger of burning. He has no reason, _absolutely no reason,_ to be embarrassed – yet right now, he is.

"I… You know. You look, um, cool."

Oh, Brock would be _furious_ if he'd heard this but eloquence is really not Ash's suit.

 _-I see. Do tell me if you prefer to see me in any particular way,_ Arceus replies, not at all displeased with his choice of word.

His childish, awkward choice of word.

He can have a million thing to say in his mind but it's like his mouth has a filter that leaves most of his thoughts unvoiced. _Cool_ doesn't even begin to describe what he wants to say, seeing Arceus in that unusual colours, bathed in the light of fire and lightning, miniature tornadoes whipping up at its feet as though to protect their creators. He's always loved spectacles of pokémon battling for similar reasons – apart from satisfaction in a good fight, Ash loves seeing how their various powers manifest, from the torrent of Flamethrower to the graceful flow of aqua Ring, and everything else in between. All of those vast potentials… they reside in the Original One, even ones that no other have access to. It's just natural that he would be awestruck by Arceus' performance, no matter what purpose it is trying to achieve with it.

 _However._

Ash has never felt quite the same thing watching Pikachu uses Thunderbolt or when Serperior unleashes her vines in a Vine Whip. He can't say exactly how it's different with Arceus… but it is, in a way that makes him want to jump up, rush off towards the Legend and maybe do stupid or embarrassing things no one would have thought appropriate to the Original One.

Presently, he doesn't need to do anything like that. His urge is well taken care of by Arceus' little nuzzles to his chest and shoulder, having carefully plucked the half-empty cup from his fingers and sets it aside for a safer access to his upper body. That's fine – as delicious as the tea is, Ash is more interested in entertaining its maker, now that said person is available. He brings his arms up, cradling the head by holding on to the lower jaw.

 _-So, Ash, how was your errand? All accomplished, I hope?_

"Hmm?" Oh, right. That's why he left in the first place, or he would have stayed with Arceus as long as its visit to Earth. "It went alright. The bus is a bit crowded, but once I got back to Pallet Town, I don't get held back as much. Anyway, won't you fill me in on your day?"

 _-I have taken quite a liberty myself to do some… renovations, I would say. I was just about to make the finishing touch when you arrived._

"'A finishing touch'. For what?"

 _-Kanto is not robust enough for repeated visits, unlike Sinnoh. But this is your home and now, you have made it mine also. If I intend to return to it regularly, I have to ensure that the spatial dimension of this place is resilient enough to withstand my prolonged presence._

"…Oh." Because apparently, messing with the fabric of reality is just another day's work for Legendary Pokémon whose cohorts include Dialga and Palkia. He really _shouldn't_ be surprised by now. "Seems like I should've asked you first when I bought this land."

 _-On the contrary, I am glad that this is your choice entirely. I can always improvise where it is needed._

Another nuzzling, meant to reassure this time. Its breaths warm the skin previously chilled by his sweats. He answers with careful brushes of his knuckles along the smooth jawline and receives a pleased hum in return.

 _-I had also rejuvenated the aquifer in the surrounding bedrocks. There will be no trouble of dried well even during the hottest season._

Laughter bursts out of him before he could think about it, drawing Arceus' ears tilting towards him. "You know, when I said a house makeover, I was thinking more like a new coat of paint, new fences, putting up wallpapers – stuffs like that."

 _-Priorities, Ash. We will get to the cosmetics in time._

His eyebrow arches in curiosity. "Sounds like you got more things planned."

 _-Just a few minor things. This place is sufficiently isolated but I hope to install a diversion or a cloaking spell on the perimeter, just in case. I rather not have travellers chance upon us and our home._

"Yeah, that won't do, would it?"

This place is their sanctuary, their little secret. Maybe not to Pikachu, and his mother has her suspicions if not the details, but Ash and Arceus' rendezvous here is unknown to other people. Arceus treasures its privacy greatly and Ash… Ash won't want to rob that from his beloved. The Original One has already given him much, and given up much more just for the chance to have and hold each other.

He pulls the head closer. Actually, it's more of him making a gesture and having Arceus follows suit. Under his own power, Ash won't be able so much as tug at its fur but Arceus is content to lay its head on his lap, gentle enough that Ash won't be put under an uncomfortable pressure but enough so to feel its weight. He places his forehead on the top of its skull, breathing in its wild, heavenly scent that infuses the Original One – a scent of nature in herbs and flowers and smoked woods.

"What else?" He asks into the fur, every syllable bringing his lips into fleeting contact with the silken hide. "You got so much things playing around in here. Tell me about them, Arceus. I want to hear them all."

 _-That is hardly a fair arrangement if I cannot hear yours as well,_ Arceus replies, bringing a smile to Ash's lips when hearing the one in the pokémon's voice.

With one hand still supporting its head underneath, the other begins to wander up until his fingertips catch the faint difference in texture. He's seen Arceus' profiles so many times now and touched it nearly as much; without looking, Ash is confident that his thumb is rubbing the green circle on its cheek, just behind the end of its mouth. The sighs he hears rumbling around in Arceus' throat pretty much confirm it.

"What do you say if we go inside? It's going to be dark soon. We can talk better there," he says but waits for no response; instead, beckoning for Arceus to lifts its head, Ash stands up from the bench once he has enough room to do so. He takes the partially drunk cup in one hand and keeps the other on the side of its neck – practically one of the easily reachable part of the Legend when it stands barring the legs.

Arceus doesn't need an invitation but Ash gives it nevertheless, with a jerk of his head and a lingering hand on its forehead pulling him towards the gaping door. Light spills in from within, powered by electricity the solar cells have gathered during the day. Ash has acquired the convenience from Clemont who, to his credit, asks nothing but expresses delight that Ash chooses an environmentally-friendly power source. It is only one item crossed off his need-to-do list, leaving many more to go through… but they'll get to the bottom of it eventually.

 _-I agree,_ Arceus says, gathering itself to its feet and follows its mate into the warm welcome of their home.


End file.
